Jace's crazy ToD show
by JacetheAceofChaos
Summary: Welcome to my Ninjago ToD have fun daring your favorite ninjago characters and my 17 OCs Co hosts are needed just make sure to keep the dares T rated It is now a crossover you can now dare characters from Mario the the chapters are now going to continue on deviantart
1. Who you can dare

Disclaimer: I do not own ninjago but I do own my OCs

Jace's crazy ToD show

There is a dark room all of the sudden spotlights beam colored lights up and down until they move to the center revealing a teenager. He has a gold ninja suit on and is carrying a golden staff with two gems on it. one gem is shaped like the sun and is orange the other gem is shaped like a crescent moon and is dark blue.  
?: Hi im Jacetheaceofchaos but you can call me Jace and welcome to  
Audience: JACE'S TOD SHOW :D  
Jace: anyways I am hosting a truth or dare show here is a list of who you can dare

Ninja: Kia, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Jace[OC: ninja of light and darkness], Lila[OC: ninja of water] Wu, Nya,Garmadon[after the final battle],Misako

Skeletons: Samukia, Frakjaw,Krazi,Chopov, Bonezai,Kruncha,Wyplash, Nuckal, Lokai[OC: new king of the underworld]

Serpentine: Acidicus,Spitta,Lasha,Lizaru,Fangtom,Fangdam,Fang-Suei,Snappa,Skales,Slithraa,Rattla,Mezmo,Skalidor,Bytar,Chokun,Snike,Pythor, Great Devourer

Shadians[a race I made up for my ninjago fanfics]: Overlord[yep hes a shadian and also one of the 5 dark warlords] Daraf[OC: one of the 5 Dark warlords]Petrel[OC: the Overlord's apprentice],Shouten[OC: one of the 5 Dark warlords], Jou-yan[OC:one of the 5 dark warlords],  
Loki[OC: one of the 5 Dark warlords and his name is just a nickname],Emperor Jalex[OC:ruler of the Shadians]

Ceverax enterprises[2 OCs who are the main villains in my soon to be fanfic Ninjago:relics of legend]: Ceverax[OC],Celtic[OC]

The third eye[a team that uses prue evil to make weapons and are going to be the main villains of Ninjago: Mists of Evil and another fanfic that I have not come up with yet]: Madam Trisha[OC: leader of the third eye] X[OC: second in command] Leto[OC: main adviser]

Other: Dareth, the lady in the tea shop[dont know her name], /Zane's dad [I think thats his name]Jay's mom and dad, Coles Dad, Kimmy[OC: Kia's girlfreind,mailman,Zane's falcon[who i will call skyfire],Huan[OC: Jay's dolperganger who wants to steal the ninja's weapons]Tiou[OC: the puzzle master]

Jace:whew thats all if you have any questions about my OCs PM me, if you have any truths or dares or any co-hosts you would like to add please put them in the reviews thats all for today on

Audience: JACE'S CRAZY TOD SHOW

Jace: be sure to R&R and be sure to keep the dares T rated


	2. Lots of co-hosts and Mario appears

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY OCS

Jace: Welcome back to  
Audience: JACE'S CRAZY TOD SHOW  
Jace: and we have our first Co Host and shes from actiongirl101  
Mailman: already  
Jace: yep here she is  
the lights go to the center of the room revealing a 15 year old girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, she is wearing a white hoodie with a pink top underneath it along with jeans, black converse, and fingerless gloves  
?: Hi im amelia... oh my gosh is that Cole can I kiss him*screams like the fangirl she is*  
Jace: sure go ahead  
Cole: WHAT  
Amelia: *kisses Cole on the lips*  
Cole: *blushing* woah this is the first time I kissed girl  
Jace: Good for you...anyways here are the first dares from Bookworm108  
Dare - nya and jay 7 minutes in heaven  
dare - everyone eat cake in front of Cole  
truth - jay why are you so weird  
Jace: and we have another Co Host also from Bookworm108  
the lights go to the center of the room and reveals a girl with Brown hair with golden streaks and  
Chocolate brown eyes with gold flecks  
?: Hi im Jayde...hello Kia  
Kimmy: back off from kia  
Jayde: who do you think you are  
Kimmy: Im Kia's Girlfreind now back off  
Jayde: mennie  
Jace: anyways time for the dares  
Jay:how are we supposed to reach heaven  
Jace: the game 7 minutes in heaven Genius  
Jay:ohhhhh got ya *goes with nya into the closet*  
7 minutes later  
Jay and nya: I can't belive we made-out with each other for 7 minutes that has got to be a new record  
Jace: Hey guys cake  
Cole: WHERE I WANT MY CAKE  
Jace: nope * eats cake*  
everyone except Cole: *eats cake*  
Cole: wait thats from my secret cake stash  
Jace: Jay why are you so weird?  
Jay: Im not weird  
Cole: umm yes you are  
Wu: I also agree  
Skales: me too  
X: me three  
Kia: I agree  
Nya: I also agree but he is also sweet  
Zane: my falcon Skyfire says he also agrees  
Jay: okay i get it im weird but I dont know why  
Wu: I like trains BI  
Jay: at least i dont say that  
Jay's mom: oh dear you are weird its in the family also you are the who kisses your pillow  
Jay: Guys just shut up  
Jace:time for the next dares which are from dixicorn  
Hmmm,  
Truth:Petrel, what do you think about The Overlord,as a person,  
dare: Petrel, i dare you to tell the Overlord you turned good.  
Jace: Wow a dare for one of my OCs okay Petrel what do you think about The Overlord,as a person?  
Petrel:okay first of all the Overlord is a Shadian not a human second of all the Overlord is a pathic excuse for a mentor and Warlord. He is Useless and cant do anything right in fact I came up with the idea of using Garmadon to activate the final battle.  
Jace: Wow that is mean anyways now do your dare  
Petrel: I rather listen to Justin Beaver then say that  
Jace: then you have to listen to Justin Beaver for 500 hours  
Petrel: nevermind...Overlord I turned good  
Overlord: ahhh there are pink teddy bears who want to eat me alive *runs away*  
Petrel:okay 0_o was he was even listening and besides it is impossible for me to turn good because I am made out of pure evil all shadians are made of pure evil unfortantly some are retards  
Jace: next dares are from silverninja12  
Cole-eat cake  
Kai-sing the diamond sword song  
Zane and Cole- truth,do u have a crush on my oc Luna?  
Everyone:dance gangnam style!

Jace: and yet another co-host who is from silverninja12  
Mystake: another co-host already  
Jace :yep lights  
the lights...[you get the idea] revealing a girl with Long white hair with black streaks with crystal blue eyes, and pale skin,she is skinny, and is wearing a short white dress with long sleeves and a little frill, along with a blue,black and white ribbon that ties around her waist, her waist is curved, she also wears black short cloth boots, and carrys a black and white emperors key(like Yumas in yugioh zexal if u know the show), and has a black and white sword.  
?:im Luna and oh hello Zane  
Zane: i am senseing she likes me  
Amelia:*tying Jays shoes together*you think  
Mailman: PANCAKES  
everyone except mailman: o_O  
Jay: *trips on top of nya*  
Kia: this is just starting to get awkward  
Jace:you think...JUST START THE DARES  
Cole: best dare ever*eats cake*  
Kia: my turn  
everyone except Kia: noooooo he is a terrible singer  
Kia:*singing horribly*  
Do you like my sword, sword?  
Sword, my diamond sword, sword

You can not afford, 'ford  
Ford, my diamond sword, sword  
Even if you could, could  
I have a patent!

No one else can make a sword  
Exactly in this manner, manner  
Welcome to my manor, manor  
I ca ca ca canna canna

Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword  
Whenever I get bored, bored  
I can swing my sword, sword  
I can swing my sword, sword!

Once I hit the floor boards  
But I had it restored  
And it was expensive  
But it was a write off!

Swinging is my business  
And by that I mean swinging swords  
you can not not ignore  
Do you like my sword?

Ha!

That was retorical  
You know I am the oracle  
I know you like my sword  
It's made of freakin' diamonds

If you don't you're lying  
But that would be fine  
Because it is awesome  
And you're probably jealous!

I can swing my sword, sword  
Cuz I am the lord, lord

Lord of diamond swooooorrrrrddddssssah!

Everyone except Kia: thank goodness that is over  
Jace: question for Cole and Zane, Do you have a crush on luna?  
Cole: I have a crush on Amelia  
Zane: I do not get the question  
Jace: *bangs head on the wall 5 times* Do you like Luna?  
Zane: She is beautiful  
Luna: thanks Zane *kisses Zane on the cheek*  
*sunsets and it is nightime*  
Jace: eyes turn from gold to silver and ninja suit changes to silver and black lightning surrounds Jace  
Kia: whats going on  
?: ahh it is now nightime and now im in charge ninja  
Jay: Oh great its eclipse  
Eclipse: Bingo, Jay the Big Mouth  
Kia: oh no that means we are going to be called by these stupid nicknames again [note: you will find out what Kia means when I start writing my fanfic Ninjago: Relics of legend which I will start on after New Years]  
Eclispe: Correct Kia the fiery crybaby  
Kia:Hey  
Eclispe: Wait Gangnam style...I LOVE GANGNAM STYLE IT IS MY FAVORITE WAY TO DANCE  
Jace: * appears out of no where* Hold on eclipse im still in charge by the way we will be seperated duing the ToD show so that means we do not have to worry about Day and night  
Eclispe: Sweet I hate being a shadow  
Jace and Eclispe: Everyone Dance Gangnam style  
Everyone: *dances gangnam style  
Jay: *wearing shades and sitting in a chair* Oppa Gangnam style...Gangnam style  
Jay and Zane:* doing the part with the elevator*  
Jay and nya: *doing train car part*  
Jay:*sitting on toliet* oppa Gangnam style  
after 5 minutes  
Eclispe: Bravo Bigmouth Bravo...NOT  
Jace: Thats not what I ment o_o'  
Eclispe: Jay come over  
Jay:*walks over to Eclispe then gets a wedgie and put on a flagpole*:O help me  
Kia: next dares are from oh no not the deranged shadow fangirl  
Jace: yep these dares are from shadowandmadonna  
LOL THE MAILMAN XD XD XD!  
Oh, you poor, poor contestants! I am LEGENDARY for my truths and dares...I have tortured thousands...I have made people DIE of embarrassment...MWAHAHAH*coughing fit*HACK!  
TRUTHS AND DARES  
Kai: Dress like Carly Rae Jepsen and sing "Call Me Maybe..."OFF-KEY. Outfit stays on for ten CHAPPIES!  
Cole: Wear a purple Juliet-style dress, stand on a balcony, and yell, "I LOVE YOU," to everyone who passes by!  
Zane: Kiss me! Then have a cookie!  
Jay and Nya: What is one bad thing about the person you love?  
Dareth: Propose to someone in this room while wearing a blindfold  
Whoever he proposes to: Just SLAP him and yell "NO WAY JOŚE!"  
Sensei and Misako: Do you like each other? X3 (MUST TIE GARMADON TO A CHAIR FOR THIS QUESTION)  
Garmadon: Get shoved in a closet with Rainbow Dash X3  
Great D: What did Sensei taste like? X3  
Nuckal (Or Whatevs skeleton that bit the rock doughnut): What did the rock taste like? X3  
And THAT...is just...the...BEGINING...MWAHAHAHAHAHACOUGHCOUGHCOUGH HACK...  
Deranged Shadow Fangirl  
Kia: who is Carly Rea Jepsen  
Eclispe:*hands over picture*  
Kia: oh !#$*dresses up like Carly Rea Jepson*at lest i get to sing*Singing horribly*  
I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

Jace: my ears are bleeding *throws Kia into a random room with Justin Beaver singing * okay thats taken care of  
Kia:THE HORROR!  
Cole: Fine*dresses in a purple dress and stands on the balcony* I Love you, I love you, *notices Amelia* I LOVE YOU AMELIA  
Amelia: I LOVE YOU TOO COLE  
Zane: *kisses shadowandmadonna*  
Shadowandmadonna: heres your cookie Zane*runs off*  
Zane: thank you *eats cookie*  
Jace: Jay and nya what is one bad thing about the person you love?  
Jay:Nya has an overprotective brother  
Nya: Jay is just weird  
Jace: Dareth take this blindfold and propose to a random person in this room  
Dareth:sure*puts on blindfold and walks to the mailman then kneels down*Will you marry me* takes off blindfold* oh !# $  
Mailman: *slaps Dareth* NO WAY JOŚE!  
Jace: XD now that was funny now I have a question however I must first tie up Garmadon  
Eclipse: Nah I have a better idea  
Garmadon: what are you going to do with that staple gun...wait do not come any closer...help me  
Eclipse: *staples Garmadon to the wall* that should take care of Garmadork  
sensei Poo and Miss. Sock-O do you like each other  
Wu: now that is just mean calling me sensei poo as for the question I do like Missako  
Missako: :O How rude calling me Miss. Sock-O however I do like Wu however I love Garmadon more  
Jace: next dare *throws Garmadon into a closet and locks the door* Have fun Garmadork hey that is very funny  
Garmadon: who the heck are you  
?:Its-a-me-Mario  
Jace: wrong closet *drags Garmadon out and throws Mario into the same room Kia is in then throws Garmadon into a rainbow colored closet then locks the door*  
Mario: TURN THE MUSIC OFF  
Jace: this is now officially a Mario and ninjago crossover I will tell you whos dareable after the dares are over  
Garmadon:Get me out of I can not take it this horse is so annoying  
Jace: okay Great Devourer what did Wu taste like  
Great Devourer: Hiss hiss hiss hisssssssss his hisssssss  
Jace:huh  
Eclipse: Lol fat snake  
Great Devourer:Hissssssssssssssssss  
Eclipse: Hey I give everyone these nicknames  
Jace: You can understand him  
Eclipse: ummm the Great Devourer is a girl  
everyone else except Eclipse and the Great Devourer: :O wait what  
Jace: Let me put a translator on Skyfire and the great Devourer*puts translators on Skyfire the falcon and the Great Devourer  
Skyfire: thanks now people can understand me  
Great Devourer: Why did you have to reveal im a girl  
Eclipse: just answer the question you stupid chubby snake  
Great Devourer: Grrrrrrr stop calling me fat anyways Wu tasted like moldy tea  
Jace: makes sense  
?:have you seen my Bro  
Jace: I show you where he is Luigi*throws Luigi in the same room Kia and Mario are*  
Luigi: nooo not Justin Beaver he is my worst nightmare  
Jace: next question Nuckal what did the rock taste like  
Nuckal: Like a rock shapped like a doughnut  
Jace: now the last dare is from Ninjagosilverninja1  
Hm... I dare... Dareth to hit on Nya in front of Jay but make sure to tie Jay up  
Eclipse: *staples Jay to the wall and puts a dirty sock in Jay's mouth*  
Dareth: Nya you are more hotter than Kia  
Jace:O_O that sounded a little disturbing based on how you said that  
Dareth: you got a point...Nya you are as sexy as a fox  
Nya: if you keep on hitting on me then I will kick you where the sun don't shine  
Dareth:meep  
Jace:by the way Kia you have to keep wearing that outfit for 10 more chapters  
Kia:what  
Eclipse: and just because I feel like stirring up my own chaos Cole you have to keep wearing that dress until I say you can take it off  
Cole:Why me  
Jace: But we are not done yet we have 2 more co-hosts first up Natisnotonfire

The ligh[do i even have to say it] revealing a 19 year old girl who has Shoulder-length somewhat messy dark blonde hair, and her eyes are greyish blue with silver flecks and is wearing a Dark grey shirt, long brown trenchcoat, dark red (maroon?) scarf, dark denim skinny jeans, black combat boots.

?: Hi im Nat...hiya Zane oh by the way i am from the future

Jace: and the last co-host appearing today is from TheRogue

a girl with brown eyes,long brown hair,and freckles who is also wearing a green tank top,black skinny jeans, and black convers appears out of nowhere[for now on i am going to introduce co-hosts like this]

?: im rogue [since you didn't put a name i decided to use a part of your username to give her a name if you want her name changed just tell me okay]hello Lloyd

Jace: thats all on  
audience: JACE'S CRAZY TOD SHOW  
Jace: Se ya next time and be sure to R&R

Here is a new list of who you can dare  
Ninjago

Ninja: Kia, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Jace[OC: ninja of light and darkness], Lila[OC: ninja of water] Wu, Nya,Garmadon[after the final battle],Misako

Skeletons: Samukia, Frakjaw,Krazi,Chopov, Bonezai,Kruncha,Wyplash, Nuckal, Lokai[OC: new king of the underworld]

Serpentine: Acidicus,Spitta,Lasha,Lizaru,Fangtom,Fangdam,Fang-Suei,Snappa,Skales,Slithraa,Rattla,Mezmo,Skalidor,Bytar,Chokun,Snike,Pythor, Great Devourer

Shadians[a race I made up for my ninjago fanfics]: Overlord[yep hes a shadian and also one of the 5 dark warlords] Daraf[OC: one of the 5 Dark warlords]Petrel[OC: the Overlord's apprentice],Shouten[OC: one of the 5 Dark warlords], Jou-yan[OC:one of the 5 dark warlords],  
Loki[OC: one of the 5 Dark warlords and his name is just a nickname],Emperor Jalex[OC:ruler of the Shadians]

Ceverax enterprises[2 OCs who are the main villains in my soon to be fanfic Ninjago:relics of legend]: Ceverax[OC],Celtic[OC]

The third eye[a team that uses prue evil to make weapons and are going to be the main villains of Ninjago: Mists of Evil and another fanfic that I have not come up with yet]: Madam Trisha[OC: leader of the third eye] X[OC: second in command] Leto[OC: main adviser]  
Other: Dareth, mystake, Dr. Jullian/Zane's dad,Jay's mom and dad, Coles Dad, Kimmy[OC: Kia's girlfreind,mailman,Zane's falcon[who i will call skyfire],Huan[OC: Jay's dolperganger who wants to steal the ninja's weapons]Tiou[OC: the puzzle master]

co-hosts: Amelia, Jayde, Nat, Rouge,Luna

Mario

Plumbers: Mario,Luigi,Wauigi,Wario,Nick[OC: Mario's newest rival],Baby Mario,Baby Luigi  
Princess: Peach,Daisy,Rosellina  
friends: Yoshi,Birdo,Toad,Fludd,Toadette,  
Koopas: koopa troopa, paratroopa, cloud guy with glasses[can't remember what it's called], Bowser, Bowser Jr., Larry, Ludwig,Roy,Lemmy,Wendy, ,Kamek,Kammy,

Te Idiots of Toy kingdom[these are going to be the main villains in Mario: journey through the Kingdom of toys and also the main villains of Kirby's startastic adventure]:King Timonthy[OC: The evil ruler of Toy Kingdom], Lord Salavin[OC: Second in command of Toy Kingdom] Field Marshal Geo[OC:Commander of Salavin's army]General Vex[OC:High raking soldier]

Dragons: Hooktail,Gloomtail,Bonetail

Note: By the way thank you Natisnotonfire for telling me who Zane's dad is and who the tea lady is

Mario: R&R  
Jace: I already said that  
Eclipse:Now this will really stir up a lot of chaos and I love this idea  
Kia: Just be sure to Read and Review


	3. important note

I have new OCs these five sorcerers are going to be the main villains in in most of my fanfictions once I introduce them first in different fanfictions of my soon to be extremely long series of sequels

Vex[OC: sorcerer of magic and leader of the sorcerers] Jolo [ OC: sorcerer of the ghosts and leader of an army of the undead] Talex[OC: sorcerer of darkness and is made completely out of fear] Zatagonda[OC: sorcerer of technology and can make himself a giant robot using technology] Queso[OC: sorcerer of elements and is a slacker]

by the way I will now on do my chapters in where my username is Jacetheninja you can still send me dares and truths and I will say when I have completed a chapter

~Jacetheaceofchaos


End file.
